As a known structure of ammunition for military use, which is employed in chemical weapons or the like (for example, a bullet, a bomb, a mine, and an underwater mine), a busting charge and a chemical agent hazardous to humans are filled in a steel bomb. Examples of the chemical agent include a mustard gas, a lewisite, and the like, which are hazardous to humans.
One known method of treating such chemical weapons or hazardous substances such as organic halogens (for example, a method of rendering these harmless) is by explosion. Such a method of treating ammunition for military use through explosion is applicable to disposal of ammunition that cannot be easily dismantled due to aging degradation, aged deterioration, etc. as well as to disposal of ammunition that is well preserved because of not requiring disassembly. In addition, this method is advantageous in that the chemical agent can be almost completely decomposed due to ultrahigh temperature and pressure upon explosion. Such a treatment method is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
An explosion is carried out in a sealed blasting vessel from the viewpoints of preventing leakage of a chemical agent to the outside and of suppressing an influence of sounds or vibrations involved in the explosion on the surrounding environments in many cases. Further, if the explosion is performed with the blasting vessel kept under vacuum, and an internal pressure of the blasting vessel is kept negative even after the explosion, the chemical agent can be prevented from leaking to the outside with higher reliability.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-208899.